jeff helps trish
by lizybee
Summary: trish buys a new house and jeff and matt and amy help her fix it up but jeff and trish gose swimming......... paring JEFF/TRISH and MATT/AMY


"This is it?" Matt said. "This is the place she bought?!"

Jeff pulled the headphones of his Discman off, and looked through the windshield at the house in front of them. He always brought his own music, because when he was with Matt he knew how it was. He could only stomach so much Pearl Jam.

The place was a two-story farmhouse, in an advanced state of disrepair. What was left of the white paint on it was chipped and peeling, the boards falling away in places. Windows were boarded up as well, and very few of them actually had glass in them. The whole front porch had been removed, and was now a construction area, with workers putting new wood down and pillars up. The land around the house was equally disastrous, overrun and overgrown, the only clear spot a circle that had been mowed out around the house, for people to walk through. Jeff could see several other workers up on the roof, and hear lots of pounding and power tools.

"Why would she buy a run-down old place like this when she could have a nice, new house in Florida or something?" Matt shook his head.

"She said it was a fixer-upper…" Jeff collected his Discman and CD's, and put them in the backseat.

"Yeah…but this is ridiculous! They're practically gonna have to tear it down and rebuild it!"

"She wanted something that was all her own," Jeff shrugged. "Something she could build up herself. I can understand that."

Matt just gave him a weird look, and Amy sighed from the back seat.

"Can we just go in, guys? Some things were not meant for you to understand." She batted Matt on the back of the head, and he scowled.

They crawled out of the air-conditioned car and emerged into the stifling heat, all of them groaning at the temperature change. Jeff was in a pair of knee-length Docker shorts, a white tank top and sandals, but after just a minute outside the car, he wanted to strip it all off. He was used to the heat, being raised in North Carolina, but this was a little farther south—Alabama—and consequently, a bit hotter.

They made their way over to the house and around to the back door, where Trish had told them to go. There was a little porch back there, not too shabby, and that's where they found her, painting.

She was dressed in a pair of tan-colored Capri pants that hugged the curves of her legs and ass in a way that made Jeff instantly take notice. She also had an off-white T-shirt on that was tied in a knot under her breasts, showing off her flat, tanned stomach, the fabric stretched tight over her ample chest. Her platinum blond hair was tied back and held in place by a pink kerchief, her face clean of any make-up, which made her appear much younger and more innocent than she usually looked. Her feet were bare, her lean, tan ankles visible with the short pants. Her clothes and skin were covered with splashes of white paint.

"She looks like a Gap ad…" Matt muttered. Jeff just smirked. Matt was always suspicious of anyone who liked Jeff—actually, he was suspicious of everybody.

"Hey guys!" Trish put her paintbrush down in the can of white paint by her feet, and waved to them. Her smile was bright and sunny, and she looked quite cheerful despite the fact that her face was flushed and her skin was glistening with sweat.

"Jesus, it's hot!" Amy wiped the sweat from her brow, then grinned. "Good thing I brought the men to do all the work!"

Trish chuckled, her eyes darting to Jeff and focusing on him. He tried to act cool, stuffing his hands in his short pockets and just standing there all nonchalant, looking at anything but her.

"Well, what do you want us to do?" Matt was all business-like.

"You want something to drink first?" Trish wiped at her face with her hand, tongue hanging out. "I know I could use a break…"

"Sure!" Amy chirped, going up on the porch. "I wanna see what all you got done inside anyway…"

"Come on in!" Trish waved a hand at the boys. "I got some beer in a cooler in here!"

She still had her gaze focused on Jeff, and again, he tried to act all cool, just shrugging and heading up on the porch after Amy.

The inside was surprisingly better than the outside. A new floor had been laid in the kitchen and the living room, and the den was already carpeted and painted. There were men in there putting up windows as well, pretty French ones. Some of the rooms were half-painted, others were still a total disaster, with rotting floorboards and cracked and peeling walls.

"It's really nice of you guys to come out here and help me…" Trish led them to a large Igloo cooler sitting in the foyer.

"Things are coming along really nice!" Amy said.

"I've been at this for a couple of months, whenever I have time off," Trish opened the cooler and started handing out cold Budweiser's, wet from the melting ice. "The good thing about it is, I can afford to have people working on it even when I'm not around," she grinned.

Jeff nodded and thanked her when she handed him a beer, their fingertips brushing together for a moment and giving him a shiver that had nothing to do with the cold can.

"You've taken on quite a project here," Matt said, cracking open his beer. "What ever possessed you to buy a house like this and build it up from scratch?"

Matt, always the blunt one. Sometimes Jeff just wanted to slug him.

Trish was unfazed, though. "My dad restores old houses—I guess I got the urge from him. I wanted something that could be completely mine without having to build from the ground up, you know? This is the closest I could come to that."

"I think it's wonderful," Amy cut Matt off before he could say anything else. "It's a huge project, but if it's what you want, then go for it!"

Trish grinned, and the girls toasted their beers. Matt rolled his eyes, and Jeff hid a grin by taking a drink of his.

Trish showed them around while they drank. They couldn't go upstairs because the stairs were being rebuilt, but Trish assured them she hadn't done anything with it up there yet, so it was a disaster area. She took them outside and showed them what she could of the property, telling them how she was going to get landscapers out there once the house was finished, and put in a huge garden.

Jeff tried to pay attention to everything she was saying and showing to them, but his mind kept wandering—not to mention his eyes. He and Trish had been flirting quite a bit in the past month or so, and they had even went out on a date, which had been nice—they had talked a lot, had a good time going out to eat and dancing, and then ended the evening with a kiss on the cheek. Despite the obvious sexual tension between them, Jeff was behaving like a gentleman.

Matt didn't approve, but then, he never did. Jeff had learned to just roll his eyes and nod, pretending to listen to him when he warned him what 'girls in the wrestling business' were like. But really, who could Jeff date if not a girl in the wrestling business? He had already found out the hard way that long distance relationships didn't work.

Besides, even though Matt claimed he and Amy were 'just friends,' Jeff knew better. So it was rather hypocritical for Matt to say things like that.

As they wandered around, Jeff found himself staring at Trish when she wasn't paying attention to him. The curves of her body were the stuff of wet dreams, but he could see something else in them too—maybe it was his artistic side making him see all the soft, flowing contours of her body as something to be savored. The way she was put together was graceful yet simple, the way it all came together stunning. The round fullness of her hips, the muscles of her legs and arms, the way her breasts—when they weren't all pushed up in a TV-friendly fashion—had a lovely natural buoyancy to them. Sometimes he wanted to just lay her out naked and draw all over her with body paints, making lovely designs and symbols on her creamy, beautifully tanned skin.

He had also been close enough to her before to feel the silkiness of her hair and smell the flowery shampoo she used on it. As much as he liked to play with his own hair, he could imagine brushing hers for hours and then just putting it into all sorts of lovely, twisted up knots and braids. He thought she would look good with just a few streaks of color through it here and there, strategically placed.

Of course, if he tried to say he just wanted to paint her and do her hair, he would be lying. He was a man, after all—and he had lain awake many a night thinking of how those soft breasts would feel in his hands, or how nice it would be to have her strong legs locked around his waist. He hadn't gotten laid in so long he was staring to think about joining a monastery—his own fault, really, since he refused to have sex with any of the thousand girls that propositioned him every night.

"So, what do you think?" Trish's voice brought him out of his thoughts, and he realized she was looking right at him.

"Uh…it's um…nice…" he took a sip of his dwindling beer. "A lot of work, but I admire your drive."

She smiled, in a way that was both sweet and just the slightest bit suggestive. "It'll take some time, but good things come to those who wait…"

Jeff shifted a little at her words, turning his attention back to the yard like it really interested him.

"Well, let's get to work on it, shall we?" Amy said. "Where would you like us to start?"

"Come on, I'll show you," Trish grinned and motioned to them.

They followed her to the back porch, Jeff trailing the rest of them, eyes fixed on Trish's seductively swaying backside.

It was going to be a long, long day…

The sun was starting to set, finally taking some of the heat with it. They had been working on various tasks all day—painting, putting down boards, stripping old wallpaper—it was hot and miserable, but Trish kept them supplied with a steady stream of cold beer, and she had ordered pizza for dinner, though Jeff was amazed that they delivered that far out in the middle of nowhere.

Jeff was out on the back porch now, just finishing up the painting that Trish had been working on earlier. He had long since discarded his shirt and had it hanging out of his back pocket. His feet were bare, dirty and dusty from walking around without shoes for most of the day. He had his hair pulled back, and was wearing a bandana that Trish had lent him. All she had was another pink one, but he didn't care. Matt often told him he was one of the few men who could pull off pink.

All the workmen had left about two hours ago, but the rest of them had kept on working. Matt and Amy were in the house—he could hear their voices drifting out. He wasn't sure where Trish was until she came out on the porch, looking just as disheveled, sweaty and dirty as he felt.

"I think we can stop for the day…" she said, looking up at him where he stood on a ladder. "Thanks so much, Jeff."

"This is done anyway," Jeff put the brush in the can sitting on top the ladder, and looked over his work with satisfaction. "See anywhere I missed?"

Trish looked it over carefully, then smiled and shook her head. "Nope."

Jeff crawled down, and Trish sighed, pushing a few errant strands of hair back from her sweaty forehead. "I stay in town at a motel while I'm here, since this place isn't fit to live in yet…but before we leave, you wanna go swimming?"

Jeff lifted an eyebrow, wiping his hands off on his shorts. "Swimming?"

"There's a pond down there…" Trish pointed out across the yard. "At the bottom of the property. It's not stagnant or anything—the neighbor kids used to play in it all the time before they moved away a few weeks ago. It's really nice."

Jeff considered this. It would be heavenly to get in some nice cool water after working all day. He felt dirty and sticky, and it would help with that, too. Besides, growing up in the backwoods of North Carolina, he was no stranger to swimming in natural water.

And the way Trish was looking at him, there was no way in hell he was passing this up.

"Sure…" he gave her a crooked grin. "What about Matt and Amy?"

She waved her hand. "They'll be ok. I told them I was going down there. I'm sure they can entertain themselves for awhile."

Jeff nodded, then thought of something. "I don't have a bathing suit…"

Trish grinned knowingly, flouncing down the porch steps and tossing a look over her shoulder. "Neither do I."

Jeff blinked, a little blush creeping up in his cheeks, then smiled. He started to follow her, but she stopped and looked back at him.

"Why don't you grab us some beers to take with us? When you come back out, just follow the path through the brush there…it'll take you right down to it."

He nodded and went back into the house, trying not to appear too eager.

There were only a few beers left in the cooler, and he grabbed two of them. Matt wandered into the foyer, munching on a piece of pizza, and gave him a questioning look.

"What are you doing?"

Jeff grinned. "Going down to the pond with Trish."

Matt lifted an eyebrow. "What for?"

"What do you think?" Jeff tossed a beer up in the air, and caught it, then grinned even wider. "To swim."

Matt gave him a dark look as he turned away, but he didn't care. He was out the back door and across the yard before he had a chance to protest.

He took the path he found through the brush, wading through thick grass, more concerned with snakes than stepping on something with his bare feet. When he got there, he saw it was a nice-sized bit of water, the edges overgrown on all sides except for the side nearest the path, which looked like it had been beaten and worn down from lots of use. There was some scum on the distant side of it, but besides that, the water was fairly clear. It was far enough from the house that it was hidden from view, obscured by the overgrown tangle of grass, brush and trees.

He didn't spend much time staring at the pond though, because his attention was drawn to something else.

Trish was already there, and out of all her clothes except for a pair of lacy white panties, a matching bra, and her kerchief. Jeff stopped, just staring at her, at all her pretty curves and lovely skin, the underwear adding more eroticism than if she was just standing there stark naked.

She turned when he approached, apparently having heard him. She gave him a big smile and reached for one of the beers.

"Hope you don't mind if I swim naked…these are the only clothes I have with me—I don't wanna get them wet."

Up close, Jeff was getting an even better eyeful of her. Her skin was splattered with white paint up her arms and over her stomach—the parts that had been exposed when she was painting. She was smudged with dirt and dust, but it somehow made her even lovelier.

"Uh…no. I don't mind." Jeff hated the way his voice squeaked when he spoke.

She opened up her beer and took a long drink, and he did the same with his. It was cool and refreshing, but he wasn't even thinking about the heat anymore. He was instead concentrating on trying to keep his dick down so he didn't embarrass himself when he took his shorts off.

She sighed and belched after she finished taking her drink, then laughed. "Excuse me."

Jeff had to laugh too. He liked a woman who wasn't ashamed to belch.

She put her beer down in the soft dirt at the edge of the pond, digging it in so it didn't fall over. Jeff did the same with his, growing nervous.

"You coming in?" She asked, reaching around to undo her bra.

"Uh…yeah."

He tried not to look at her as he undressed—partly because he was trying to be polite, and partly because he wanted to be at least waist-deep in the water before he started sporting wood.

It wasn't very helpful though that she dropped her panties right in front of him before she headed toward the water.

He looked up, watching her go in, now down to his underwear. Her ass was beautiful and curvy, her back flowing down to it in a graceful line. She had taken her kerchief off and was running her fingers through her hair, letting it spill down her back.

He quickly got out of his underwear, his cock starting to stir, and heading toward the water, still trying to act cool despite the fact that he was butt naked and blushing like crazy.

She went out to the tops of her thighs, then slid forward into the water, letting out a whoop. Jeff walked in, finding the water refreshingly cool, the bottom of the pond soft and sandy. He tried to get in fairly deep before she turned around, but he was only up to his knees when she did, running her hands over her face to get the water off it.

"Whoo hoo!" She called playfully, grinning. It only made Jeff blush worse, and he willed his cock not to get any harder before he got underwater.

But of course, quite counterpoint to this, as soon as he submerged himself in the cool water, he shriveled up like a prepubescent boy. He wasn't sure which predicament was more embarrassing.

They goofed around in the water for a while, swimming around, splashing each other, enjoying the refreshing respite from the heat. The sky was fading to a hazy, deeper blue interspersed with gold and pink from the sunset. There was a soft breeze blowing that felt good against his wet skin. He went under a few times to get the sweat and grime out of his hair, though it was by no means a substitute for a nice, long shower.

They kept a respectful distance from each other, though she did come dangerously close a few times, and even though his cock didn't like the cool water that much, it still stirred a bit. Finally they just converged in the center of the pond and floated there, talking for a while as dusk continued to fill in around them.

Eventually the conversation lagged though, and there was an awkward silence. Trish floated in front of him, a few feet away, just her head above the surface. The water lapped at her chin, her hair floating on the surface around her, the rest of it slicked against her face. Little droplets of water clung to her nose and sluiced down her cheeks, catching the last light of day. She was beyond lovely.

Jeff stayed in his spot, his head also the only thing above the surface, feet just barely brushing the soft bottom as he bobbed there.

Finally Trish smiled, gazing at him with a look that made his cock forget all about the chill of the water.

"We're all alone…" she said softly. "And all naked. Think we should take advantage of the situation?"

Jeff smiled a little, a tiny bit nervous. "Do you want to?"

She nodded slowly, and he felt a little rush of excitement go through him.

"Do you?" She asked softly, and began gliding toward him.

"Yes."

She came all the way over to him, and he felt the silky brush of her skin against his below the surface. He reached out and slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. Her own arms slid around him, their legs tangling.

Her breasts were soft against his chest, the hard peaks of her nipples grazing his. He was a little embarrassed as his growing hard-on rubbed against her stomach, but she squirmed against it as though she didn't mind at all.

Their lips met, hesitantly at first, then with more certainty. She tasted faintly of the pond water, beer, and a light, sweet taste that was distinctly female.

They kissed like this for a few minutes, Jeff enjoying the softness of her lips against his, then she urged his open and let her tongue slip into his mouth. He met it with his own, swirling it around hers. His hands slid up and down her back under the water, too timid to go any lower.

He let her dictate the pace, which she seemed to have no problem doing. Her hands slid up and down his sides and back as well, stopping occasionally to squeeze his hips. It was a wonderful feeling, pressed against each other, her touch so soft and feather-light beneath the water. It sent little jolts of arousal straight to his cock, which stiffened until it was rock-hard against her stomach.

Finally her hands wandered to his ass, squeezing it and making him gasp into her mouth. He took this as a signal that he could go farther, and let his wander to her ass as well. It was soft yet firm, filling his hands perfectly, and he kneaded it, squeezing and fondling it.

Their kisses grew more heated and hungry, feeding off of each other's mouths, bodies squirming against each other, hands roaming. The world around them seemed to fade, making it seem that they were alone in their own little bubble.

Finally she pulled back and licked her lips, gazing at him with smoky eyes. "You're clean, aren't you?"

Jeff blinked, not sure what she meant for a moment.

"You don't have anything, right?" She asked, firmly but gently. "You've been checked?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine…" he nodded, blushing a little. "I always use rubbers. Besides, I haven't been with anyone in about eight months…" he chuckled.

She smiled. "Good. So am I. I'm always real careful about stuff like that."

He suddenly realized something, and groaned in despair. "Trish…I don't have any with me…I wasn't expecting…"

"It's ok…" she smiled deviously. "I was."

He gave her a surprised look, and she laughed.

"I brought some with me…plus I'm on the pill, so we're good."

He smiled, finding it quite flattering that she wanted to have sex with him so much that she had made preparations for it. He probably would have done the same thing, if he had really been thinking about it.

Now that the obligatory "I'm safe, you're safe, we have condoms" bit was over, they could go back to the fun part.

After some more kissing and groping, she pulled back again and smiled, eyes full of mischief. "Let's go back to shore…"

He nodded. Being in the water was fun, but it also made things kind of awkward and dulled certain sensations.

They swam back, which was difficult for Jeff with an aching hard-on. When they got up to their waists, they stood and walked the rest of the way, which was just as difficult. She reached over and took his hand, holding it. He blushed a great deal as they emerged, his cock bobbing in front of him obscenely and dripping with water. She kept stealing glances at it, which made him feel even more self-conscious. He just really hoped Matt and Amy stayed up at the house.

They got out of the water, and she led him over by the hand to an area where there was some soft, relatively short grass. After wiping off her feet from the dirt that had clung to them, she stomped the grass down a bit more, then sat down.

She was now eye-level with Jeff's cock, which made him nervous, so he quickly sat down as well. The grass prickled a little against his bare skin, but it wasn't too bad.

She laid down next to him, getting comfortable, and he took the opportunity to really have a good look at her.

Her full, large breasts were glistening, water sluicing down into her cleavage and dripping down her sides. Her nipples were a soft pink color and enticingly pert, her breasts separated and pushed to the sides a bit since she was lying down. Her flat stomach was a graceful curve of muscle and just the tiniest bit of fat, so she looked soft and touchable rather than hard and solid. This flowed down to the full curves of her hips, the plump cheeks of her ass squishing out to the sides a bit. Her legs were long and muscular, smooth with not the slightest bit of stubble and gleaming with the water still on them. Nestled at the apex of her thighs was a full, ripe little mound with a strip of thick, curly dark blond hair that started just at the top of her pubic mound and disappeared down over the swell of it and between her thighs, which she was holding together a bit nervously, it seemed.

He knew shaved pubic hair when he saw it, and he could appreciate it, since he shaved his too—he admired for a moment how it made her pussy look, a sexy mixture of bare skin and hair.

She was looking him over too, a faint blush in her cheeks. Her wet hair lay heavy on the grass, some of it still stuck to her forehead and cheek. She let her eyes travel down to his cock, and it twitched and lengthened even more under her gaze, a drop of pre-cum oozing from the tip.

"Come here…" she said softly, holding her arms out to him. He laid down next to her, easing into her arms, his lips seeking out hers again.

They fondled and kissed again, rubbing against each other, touching, caressing, the sensations so much more intense out of the water. Their excitement built, pulling soft moans and breathy gasps from them as they explored each other's bodies slowly and meticulously, everywhere but where they wanted to the most—saving that sweetness for last. The falling evening created a soft, secretive shroud around them, the scent and feel of the open air adding an erotic charge to what they were doing.

Jeff could finally resist no longer—he wanted to touch her, pleasure her, feel her. He let his hand slip down her side and over her stomach, feeling it jump under his touch. She held her breath as he moved lower, fingers trailing through the soft, still-damp hair that covered her mound.

He extended a finger and slipped it down, sliding it between the soft folds, finding her incredibly slick and wet, in a way that had nothing to do with having been in the pond. She gasped, letting out the breath she had been holding. He found the hard little nub of her clit and gently stroked the tip of his finger over it, feeling the shudder it sent through her body.

"Oh Jeff…" her voice was throaty, needy. She flexed her fingers against his shoulders where she was gripping him, nails biting into his skin a little. He rubbed the eager little nub a bit more, then slipped his finger lower, seeking out the heat of her entrance.

Her hand trailed down his back, then over his side, trembling a little. When she reached his hip, she slid it inward, and he shifted a little, so she could touch him.

Her hand wrapping around his cock felt heavenly—soft and cool, her grip light yet firm. He gasped a little and pressed into it, too turned on to be nervous anymore.

He slipped his finger into her, finding her slick and hot inside, velvety and tight. She whimpered and spread her legs a little for him, and he was able to sink it all the way in, wiggling it around a little.

Her hand squeezed around his cock, almost reflexively, then began to slowly stroke him. He squirmed a little, the sensation nearly overwhelming, feeling a copious amount of pre-cum dripping out of him, which started to slick her hand and make the feeling even better.

"Mmm…" he whispered. "That's nice."

"Uh huh…" she said, voice breathy. "Jeff…do you…do you mind going down?"

She blushed as she said it, and her eyes skittered away from his, teeth worrying her full lower lip. He smiled softly and reached down, stilling her hand on him.

"I don't mind at all."

She trembled, her gaze meeting his again, hazy with arousal. She slipped her hand off of him and he slid his finger out of her, then shifted around and moved down her body. He sucked her juices from his finger, and found them almost sweet in taste.

She rolled fully onto her back and spread her legs, pulling her knees up so her feet were resting on the grass. She was quivering a bit, and he positioned himself between her thighs, gently sliding his hands down them. They were soft and silky like the rest of her.

Laying like that, she was spread open for him, all her soft, pink, wet flesh glistening in the fading light. The musky smell of her arousal was strong and made his cock surge and throb. He got comfortable on the grass, up on his knees so he didn't squish his erection, balanced on his elbows and leaning over her, his damp hair brushing over her stomach and thighs.

She gasped as he leaned over and parted her with his tongue, licking up the wet slit from bottom to top. He stopped and flicked the tip of his tongue over her clit a few times, and she let out a rush of air that ended in a pleading moan. He felt her fingers tangle in his hair and tug at it a bit.

He slid his tongue back down, delving into her, collecting her sweet juices and drinking them down. He gently slid his hands under her, cupping her ass and lifting it a bit. She helped him, pushing up, letting out a soft yelp as he began fucking her with his tongue, driving it in and out of her. She started moving her hips, and he just kept his tongue there, rigid and pointed, letting her work herself against it.

"Ohh…Jeff!" Her hand tugged more at his hair, almost hurting. "Ooo…ooooo yes…"

She relaxed after a moment, quivering and gasping. He could feel the little spasms in her pussy, her wetness becoming more abundant and thick.

He slid his tongue back up to her clit, slipping his hands out from under her so he could spread her wet folds with his thumbs, making the stiff little nub pop out at him. He licked and sucked at it, alternating between gentle sucks and harder sucks. She seemed to like it most when he just flicked his tongue rapidly over it though, so he concentrated on that.

She was so wet, her juices were coating his lips and chin, and even his nose. He didn't mind at all, because it had been his experience that there was nothing like shoving your face in a nice sloppy pussy—he liked the feel and taste of it, and the little sounds and movements the woman made just turned him on to no end. His cock was achingly hard, dripping profusely, and he knew there had to be a puddle underneath him by now.

Trish started making soft little whimpering sounds interspersed with tiny shrieks, her body tensing and quivering against him. She seemed to be fighting the urge to lock her thighs around his head.

"Jeff…Jeff…" her voice was frantic, eager, and a glance up at her let him see that she was sliding her hands over her breasts, plucking at her nipples. "Oh God…ohgodohgodohgod…"

He could feel her body starting to stiffen, her pussy quivering, and knew she was close to orgasm. He kept at what he was doing, not speeding up or slowing down, working his tongue in circles on her clit, so hard it was like a little pebble beneath his tongue now. He slid two fingers down to her hole, teasing just inside it, feeling it quiver and clench. Cautiously, he slipped one of the slick digits out of her and moved it lower, down between her ass cheeks, hoping it didn't turn her off or make her mad at him.

Quite the opposite, it only seemed to fan her arousal, and she spread her legs wider for him, crying out. He found her asshole and gently rubbed it with his wet fingertip, teasing it rather than trying to get in it.

She gave a harsh cry, lifting her hips, slamming herself against his mouth. She started to squirm and shake, shrieking ecstatically. He could feel her cumming, her juices flowing hot and thick over his tongue. He continued working her clit as she shuddered against him, bringing his finger back up and slipping both of them into her spasming pussy. Her muscles clenched around him, her juices flowing out over his hand.

"Ohhh…ohhhh JEFF!" She wailed, back arching, fingers squeezing her nipples. She came for what seemed like forever, and he didn't stop licking until she began to come down, pushing his head away, too sensitive for any more stimulation.

Her pussy continued to twitch around his fingers for a while afterwards, and she laid there whimpering, eyes closed, as he gently fingered her copious juices out of her and licked them up eagerly. He was so aroused now he was trembling.

"Mmmm…" she moaned, her voice thick with satisfaction, head lolling on the grass. "You're really good at that…"

He chuckled, sitting up and licking his fingers clean, then wiping her juices from his face. The last light of day was starting to give way to shadows, and the air was cool and soft, the crickets singing in the tall grass.

"Lay down…" she said softly, propping herself up on her elbow and patting the grass beside her. "Let me take care of you…"

He moved over and laid down, stretching the stiffness out of his limbs. His knees and elbows were dirty now, but he didn't care. He laid back, cock twitching and curving toward his belly, dripping on it. It bobbed eagerly in the cool evening air, his body trembling with need.

She sat up fully and leaned over him, her damp, silky hair brushing over his stomach and making him jump. She looked up at him, eyes sparkling, tongue shooting out and licking her full, pink lips.

"Your cock is beautiful…" she said. He blushed a little and smiled down at her, giving a soft, shuddering gasp as her slender fingers wrapped around the base of it.

She tossed her hair to the other side of her head so he could watch, then lowered her face and licked gently up the underside of it, up to the sensitive spot just below the head.

"Oh God…" he moaned. He put his arms behind his head so it was propped up a bit and he could watch her. The sight of her mouth so near his cock was mesmerizing.

She licked it all over, nice and slow, like it was an ice cream cone. She got the entire shaft, but avoided the head, saving it for last. By the time she got to that, he was nearly delirious with pleasure.

She shot her tongue out, collecting the wetness leaking from the slit, then rubbed the head over her lips to coat them with it. His cock throbbed, and he had to quickly distract himself so he didn't release.

"Ah God Trish…" he gasped out, hips moving slowly, almost against his will. "You do much more of that, and I'm not sure how long I can last…"

She just smiled, licking some more, each flick of her tongue nearly agonizing. She licked up and down the shaft some more, then moved to his balls, licking them too. He gasped and clenched his teeth as she gently took one in her mouth, sucking at it. Most of the girls he had been with weren't too hot on putting their mouth on his balls, but he loved the sensation. She sucked at the other one too, making him squirm and pant.

"Oh God…" he gasped, desperately fighting down the urge to cum.

She seemed to know when to stop though, bringing him just to the brink of tolerable pleasure then backing off. Finally she moved back up, licking the head of his cock again. Then, looking up at him and making eye contact, she slid her mouth down over it.

He nearly came undone, pulling his arms out from under his head and letting it fall back, his fists clenching in the grass. Her mouth was hot and wet and she made a tight suction around him with her lips. He could feel her tongue caressing the underside of it, the head rubbing against the roof of her mouth.

"Oh God…please!" He panted, staring up at the darkening sky, the first stars just staring to come out. He tried to concentrate on anything but the sensation of being in her mouth so he didn't spurt right down her throat.

Thankfully, she only did it for a minute or so, bobbing her head slowly up and down, taking him deeper and deeper with each stroke. Then she slid her mouth off of him and licked her lips, gazing up at him.

"Can't take any more?"

"No…" he whimpered, his head lolling on the grass. "Not unless you want me to cum…"

She smiled, her expression darkening with desire. "Want me to grab the condom?"

He just nodded, panting, his cock almost hurting with the need to release.

She got up, making her way back over to where their clothes were laying near the pond. He sat up on his elbows and watched her, the twilight all around them now, but her skin seeming to glow and stand out against the gloom. The shape of her body, the swing of her hips and hair—it made him eager to have her. It was nearly impossible not to reach down and stroke himself to completion while staring at her.

She picked up her pants and dug into the one pocket, pulling out something and then dropping them onto the ground again. He watched her as she came back, breasts gently bouncing, muscles moving gracefully, and as she got closer, he could see the gleam of the wetness he had created on her thighs.

She laid down beside him again, handing him the small foil square. He sat up and tore it open, fishing the wet circle of rubber out and tossing the foil away into the grass beside him.

She helped him put it on, since his hands were shaking too much. Condoms were never a fun thing to wear, but there was something rather nice about the tightness around his swollen flesh, despite the way they desensitized him a little. However, in his condition, if he wanted it to last, the lack of feeling was a good thing. Gently, she rolled it down over his shaft to the base, and made sure there was some space at the tip.

"There…" she laid back on the grass, getting comfortable and spreading her legs for him again. He moved between them, knees hurting a bit but not really caring. She gazed up at him with half-lidded eyes, her mouth open slightly, breathing ragged. He leaned over her, putting his hands on either side of her, so he was hovering above her.

"You ready?" He asked softly, his voice shaky.

"Yes…" she moaned, her hand sliding down and gripping him. She lifted her head to watch, and he bent his so he could watch as well. She guided the tip of his cock to her entrance, holding it around the base until he started to push in.

He moaned, the sight of him sliding into her too much and having to close his eyes. She gasped, her hands coming up to grip his shoulders. Slowly, he slid into her until he was completely sheathed, her tight heat pulsing around him, squeezing him.

"Oh God!" She moaned, her body trembling beneath him. "It's so big…"

Turned on by her words, he pushed in as deep as he possibly could, his groin tight against hers.

She shifted around a little to get comfortable beneath him, then he slowly began to move inside her. A few shallow thrusts at first, then deeper, a little harder, a little faster, until he found a good rhythm.

She was gasping and moaning, hands trailing all over his shoulders and around to his chest, her short, pink nails grazing his nipples every once in a while. He pumped into her steadily, arousal coursing through him, throaty moans escaping him. He gazed down at her, their eyes locked, passion flowing between them like a tangible thing.

"Is it good?" He asked, voice breathy.

She moaned. "Oh yes…so good…mmm hmm…"

Soon they both wanted more, and she started arching up to meet his thrusts, her legs wrapping around his waist as she pulled him down against her. Laying on top her, their skin slick and sweaty pressed together, he braced himself on his elbows and started to pound into her.

"Yes, yes!" She gasped in his ear, her hot breath tickling him. "Like that…fuck me…fuck me Jeff…"

He moaned, giving her everything he had, his cock throbbing in the doubly tight sheath of her pussy and the condom. The sensations were still strong and incredible through it, and though he couldn't feel her soft wetness, he could definitely feel the heat and pressure.

They lost all inhibitions, moving together wildly, wet skin slapping together, the squishing sounds where they were joined more erotic than embarrassing. He loved the delightful feel of his balls slapping against her soft skin as he fucked her, the sensation of her breasts jiggling against his chest maddening as well. They kissed feverishly, mouths meshing and parting, kissing over each other's faces and throats as well, then coming back to tangle their tongues together.

He didn't know if he could make her cum again, but she didn't seem overly fixated on it, instead just enjoying the feel of him inside her. Eventually, as much as he wanted it to last, he could no longer hold back his need to release.

"I'm gonna…cum…" he panted, his hands gripping her shoulders, elbows and knees digging into the ground. "Oh God…Trish…"

"Do it," she encouraged him, hands sliding down his sweaty back and gripping his ass, forcing him deeper into her. "Do it Jeff…let it go…"

A few more hard, deep thrusts, and he did just that. His cock swelled and throbbed, then begin to spurt hard, filling the condom. He cried out loudly, burying his face against her shoulder and thrusting inward with each spurt, every spasm going through him like a bolt of electricity.

"Oh yeah…oh yeah…" she moaned, squeezing his ass. "I can feel it…that's it baby…"

He whimpered and moaned, riding out the wave of pleasure until it came to an end, then slumped against her, trembling and panting.

They stayed like that for a minute, catching their breath, then he slid a hand down and found the base of the condom, holding it as he slowly slid out of her with a moan.

He slumped onto the ground at her side, his body still buzzing, head spinning. She helped him take the condom off, some of his cum dripping down the shaft and onto his groin. After she laid the spent rubber aside in the grass, she licked it up with a giggle, then made a face.

"Yuck…rubber."

He grinned and held an arm out to her, and she snuggled up against him.

They laid like that for a while, naked, his arm under her shoulders, her head resting against his chest, the cool evening air caressing them. They watched the sky darken and more stars come out, the moon half full and slowly climbing into the sky. It was peaceful, serene, and perfect.

Jeff wished they could just stay there forever, or at least for the night. But of course, neither of those were an option. Finally Trish sat up, brushing her hair back from her face and smiling.

"We better get back up there…they're gonna think we got lost."

Jeff grinned. "Nah…they're just gonna think the truth."

She chuckled, and got to her feet, holding a hand out to him. Reluctantly, he took it and got up as well, slipping an arm around her waist.

They washed off in the pond, then got dressed. Jeff hated putting dirty clothes back on, but he wasn't exactly all that clean anyway. He couldn't wait to get back to the hotel they were staying at a town over and get a nice, refreshing shower, wash his hair and put on some clean clothes.

When they were dressed, they gathered up the beer cans, the condom and the condom wrapper, Trish giggling and saying there was a trash barrel in the backyard they could throw it all in.

They walked back hand in hand, Trish leading the way through the now shadowy tangle of grass and brush, Jeff glad that at least one of them knew the way clearly. When they emerged in the backyard, Trish led him over to a rusty trash barrel near the edge of the weeds and they threw the stuff in there. Jeff couldn't help but wonder what the workmen were going to think when they came down there to dump stuff in it.

They went back toward the house, which was dark and quiet, and Jeff saw Amy and Matt laying on the hood of their car in the driveway. They were staring up at the sky, and Jeff could have sworn they were cuddled up. But as Trish and Jeff approached, Matt quickly sat up.

"Where have you been?" Matt said, sounding irritated. As he and Trish walked over, Jeff didn't relinquish her hand. Matt noticed and gave them a dirty look.

"We were down at the pond…" Jeff said, grinning a little. "Just cooling off."

"Yeah I'll bet…" Matt said dryly.

Jeff noticed Amy grin at Trish and the girls share a knowing look, followed by Amy giving Trish a wink. Jeff also couldn't help but notice that the sports bra that Amy had been wearing under her tank top earlier was no longer there, and Matt's shirt was more than a little rumpled—like they had been laying on it or something.

"Can we get out of here now?" Matt slid off the hood. "I'd like to get back and get a shower."

"Yeah, me too…" Jeff looked over at Trish, smiling. She smiled back, squeezing his hand.

Trish told Jeff she would see him on Monday for RAW, and they stood outside the car for a few minutes, talking and exchanging a few kisses. Finally Matt got aggravated and yelled at Jeff to get in the damn car, so Jeff gave Trish one last lingering kiss, then got in, watching her walk back to the house to get her stuff.

"We should wait until she comes out, make sure she gets out of here ok," Jeff said. Matt rolled his eyes and sighed, but waited.

She came back out a few minutes later with her stuff, waving to them and getting in her car. Once she had pulled out, Jeff allowed Matt to leave as well.

"Don't tell me you're smitten with that woman…" Matt grumbled as they followed Trish's car down the dirt road. Jeff rolled the window down and enjoyed the cool evening breeze, smiling to himself.

"Mmm…maybe."

Matt continued to gripe, which usually got on Jeff's nerves, but right now he was in too good of a mood to care. Finally he just looked over at Matt and laughed.

"I'm sorry…I can't be perfect and chaste like you."

"You can at least behave yourself!" Matt shot back.

"Oh yeah…just like you…" Jeff looked back at Amy and grinned. "Say Amy…where's your bra?"

Amy looked a little surprised, then she cracked up laughing. Jeff laughed too, and Matt just scowled, then finally sighed and gave in, knowing he had been caught.

"Practice what you preach, Matthew."

They came to the end of the dirt road and out to the main road, and Trish went one way while they went the other. Jeff turned and watched her taillights disappear, then turned and sighed happily, staring out his window at the trees and rolling countryside. Matt was finally quiet and left him alone.

It was a day well spent, he thought with a smile.

THE END


End file.
